


Respite

by polandspringz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: MC tours the castle gardens with Diavolo and Lucifer.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Respite

“Can we… rest for a while?”

MC’s feet stalled in the grass of the castle garden. The moon was brighter tonight, so bright that the purple night sky looked a bit lavender, almost as if it was daylight. The two demons they had been following turned around, Lucifer with a puzzling expression and Diavolo a patient smile.

“Hm? Are you already tired?” Lucifer asked.

“We have been walking for a while, why don’t we stop in the gazebo? It’s just up ahead,” Diavolo pointed.

Lucifer had come to the Demon Lord’s Castle on an errand, and MC had tagged along at Diavolo’s request. They had been settled into life in Devildom for months now, but because of classes and the student council work, Diavolo got the least time to chat with them out of all of their friends. That rare time had been even shorter with midterms week just concluding. He wanted to take time and catch up, and so he suggested they tour the gardens; it was an unusually beautiful day outside, afterall.

“I’m sure Barbatos already sensed we would be stopping here and prepared tea,” Diavolo chuckled. They continued down the center of the garden, a lush aisle made by rows of mysterious flowering bushes. They resembled roses, but the colors were wrong, not in a bad way, but just different. Not just blue but teal, and in the brighter light the grass and leaves looked more luminescent and neon than just green. Careful of the thorns, MC ran their fingers along the foliage, jumping from flower to flower as they walked along.

_How beautiful and colorful would everything look if it had the sun instead of the stars?_

Lucifer and Diavolo had seemingly kept to themselves, talking quietly about whatever Lucifer had come to tell. MC was none the wiser to their distracted glances, watching as the human they were fascinated by so much continued to look around in awe at their world.

“Come this way, it’s just up here.”

The three of them ascended the small steps into the gazebo. The bushes faded away as the stone path formed on the lake’s edge. Barbatos must have appeared and vanished, as there was a table and chairs set up with an array of snacks and tea prepared. Diavolo pulled out the chair for MC and Lucifer, and then sat down himself.

For a half hour, the three of them sat and chattered about pointless, mindless things. MC kept apologizing whenever they just started talking passionately about something, which always made the smile on Diavolo’s face falter as he wished they would talk _more._ Lucifer eventually called them out, telling them to stop apologizing and that they didn’t mind hearing their stories, and although Diavolo thought his tone was too harsh, it seemed to be exactly what MC needed to get their confidence back. They launched back into their story, and Diavolo _and_ Lucifer listened intently, both of them melting a bit as they watched the one they _loved_ speak so happily.

When they had finished their tea and their snacks, MC left the table first to look out across the lake, eventually finding their way down to the small ledge at the base of the gazebo’s platform, where they sat and dipped their legs in the water. The breeze blew through the land, sending the waterlilies twirling across the surface, MC’s eyes following as they danced passed. Eventually, Diavolo came down to join them, and after a few more minutes of watching, Lucifer did too.

The three of them sat side by side with their feet in the water, laughing occasionally whenever Diavolo got fidgety and decided to splash Lucifer, getting MC in the crossfire, or just leaning back and watching as the stars were reflected across the rippling lake. Even when the moon seemed to dim and the sky turned back to it’s normal, dark, dark blue hue, time did not move for them as they rested their heads on each other’s shoulders, and breathed in and out.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was rather short, but I really enjoyed writing it! This was for a request I received on tumblr, and it made me realize I haven't really explored the relationship these three have in my stories before. Also if you squint really hard you can see where I got inspired by the OHSHC courtyard, or my memories of it, as I haven't watched that series in years, but Diavolo and Lucifer have major Tamaki and Kyoya vibes, lol.


End file.
